


run (away from you)

by crimine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, One Sided Love, Sad, hello, literally angst, lowercaps intended, no happy ending, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimine/pseuds/crimine
Summary: taeyong knows he's no match to the girl standing next to jaehyun. even when jaehyun says otherwise.he's the best friend.ortaeyong moves on





	run (away from you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my second fic. i hope you look forward to it. and just warning u, there will be no happy ending. thanks!

jaehyun. 

special to taeyong. only to taeyong of course. there's no way jaehyun would think he's special. 

jaehyun goes back home to a beautiful girl waiting for him at home. kissing his beautiful lips. hugging his torso, his strong arms wrapping around her thin little waist. taeyong wish it was him.


End file.
